Past Life
by Blossom187
Summary: AU Set in the 16th Century, Suze is bethrode to Paul, but will Suze and Jesse find a way to be together? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N.: Just to clear some things up, in your past lives you live with the same people you know now, but in a past life, for instance, your mom could have been your sister and your sister could have been your worst enemy...

I kept the same name for the characters but I changed their last names.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for the plot...

-&--&-

**Chapter 1**

"Are you trying to kill me?" I gasped at my maid while she was tying my corset up.

"Don't be dramatic Susannah." She said. "It's not even that tight."

"How would you know?" I was pretty much dying in that thing; I've always hated wearing corsets they are so uncomfortable and frankly the one who invented them should be killed. Of course that the one who invented corsets probably died a long time ago but it still deserved a painful death…

"I'm the one tying it up." She answered. I must say, Gina is like my second mother, she practically was the one who raised me.

"I hate wearing this thing…" I said with a sigh.

"I know sweetheart." Gina said still tying the damn corset up. "As I often say, you're way ahead of this time."

I laughed. Well or something close to a laugh, after all there weren't a lot of things that I could do wearing a corset…

Anyway, Gina always says that I don't belong in the 16th century. She says that I have an ahead of time soul. This for my mother means that I have an attitude problem.

"Done!" Gina exclaimed. "Now let's get your dress."

I sighed. This time not because I was uncomfortable, this time it was a sad sigh.

"Don't be like that Susannah." Gina said coming back with my party dress. I have to say it is a beautiful dress, it's blue and silver with a long sleeve and the skirt covers my feet.

"How can I not be?" I asked grumpily. "I'm in a terrible situation!"

Let me clear things up for you. I'm betrothed with a count called Paul Trent, but I'm in love with his brother Jesse de Oliveira. No need to say, they've different last names, but the thing is, Paul's dad married a Portuguese woman –Jesse's mother- so they're not exactly brothers however they were raised together.

Paul is a real jerk, he's manipulative, arrogant and he has a God complex as Jesse is the complete opposite, he's kind and honest. So you see how could I be in love with Paul and not with Jesse?

Now how did I end up betrothed to Paul?

You can blame my mother for that, just the fact that Paul is a count, had already granted him my hand and on top of that he's rich. But how did my mother not realized that Paul is well…evil?

As I said, he's manipulative and my mother totally fell for his charms. I tried to convince her that Jesse is much better suited for me, but it was no good. Mother doesn't like Portuguese people, she never told me why though…

So you see I'm in deep trouble and I have no idea on how to get out of it.

-&--&-

So what did you think? Should I continue with this?

Leave a little review and tell me:-D

Love,

Lil


	2. Chapter 2

A/N.: Okay there's something I need to say.

I know that I'm not using old English in this story, but that's 'cause English is not my 1st language so I don't know old English.

Yeah, I probably should given that I decided to write a story set in the 16th Century, but I only chose this Century 'cause something important to the end of this fic happened in that time so I ask if you could just go with me on this.

I'd like to thank my reviwers, you guys rock!!!!

And my readers too!!!

-----&--&----

**Chapter 2**

Gina was helping me to put my dress; I was going to a mask party and yes Paul not to mention Jesse would be there.

"Now let me get your mask." Gina said.

I looked myself on my mirror. I looked good; my chestnut colored hair was tied up in a bun leaving a few curls falling on my right shoulder; to match the dress I was wearing a silver necklace with a sapphire hanging on the chain and a pair of earrings matching the necklace.

"Here's your mask." Gina said handing me a blue a silver mask that covered only my eyes. "Now, you should go, your parents are waiting for you."

-&--&-

Needless to say that the trip to the Price's mansion was long.

Mother kept going on and on about how beautiful I looked and how pleased Paul would be to see me like that.

Like I could care less about what Paul thought about my appearance.

Father on the other way stayed quiet the entire trip, I suppose it's understandable given that mother was talking about how my betrothed would love to see me in my dress.

Or in Paul's case out of it.

But sadly for him, he'll never see me without my clothes on.

Right before we arrived to the mansion mother couldn't stop herself and said:

"Susannah, please try to be pleasant with Paul. There's no need to repeat that situation occurred at the Locklear's party last month."

I had to stop myself from smiling.

What happened at that party was that Paul tried to kiss me and I slapped him.

I know nothing amusing about that.

But the fact that we were in the middle of the dance floor and that in the position of my betrothed Paul can kiss me if he wants made everything funny.

And of course the look on his face when I slapped him.

We got to the Price's mansion; there were lots of carriages on the big front yard. You could see the lights coming from inside the mansion and hear the music; I could say that this party is going to be one of the greatest ones of the season.

I stepped down of the carriage and felt the cold night breeze washing over me.

I fastened my steps to get faster into the ball room and get away of that breeze.

The last thing I wanted was to get ill.

Me and my parents entered the room, it was all lighten up with candles and decorated with flowers, the band was playing a waltz and there was couples dancing on the dance floor.

I must say, Mrs. Price made a wonderful job picking the decorations for the ball room, it looked amazing.

My parents left me alone on our table and went to talk with the hosts, they were old friends.

I looked around the room looking for Paul; of course it would be difficult to say who he was given that everyone was wearing a mask. However Paul had a presence, one that made me chill-and not a good chill- every time he was around.

Thank God he wasn't here yet.

Sometime later, I noticed that someone was approaching me.

It was a man.

"May I have this dance milady?" He asked offering me his hand.

I recognized that voice right away.

And that silky voice made my heart beat speed up.

That voice belonged to Jesse.

"I would love to milord." I answered taking hold of his hand.

Jesse led me to the dance floor.

And we danced.

We didn't say anything during it.

We couldn't say anything, if someone overheard anything we said we would be in deep trouble.

But right before the dance ended he leaned and whispered in my ear.

"Meet me in the family room in ten minutes."

--&--&--

A/N.: I don't wanna be annoying but please review!!!! It's nice to have feedback on the things you write!

And also if you review I'll update...

How shameful of me...resorting to blackmail...

Oh well...

Happy 2007 everyone!!!


End file.
